Portable computer devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. When a user holds a small, portable device such as a slate tablet PC or ultra-mobile PC that has a touch-screen, a common interaction technique is to hold the device with one hand and interact with the touch-screen with the fingers of the other hand. For example, the user can tap-touch targets or user interface elements on the touch-screen with a finger. Portable devices, however, do not account for where a user grips and holds a device in relation to where user interface elements are displayed in a user interface on the device touch-screen. Thus, a user may obscure or otherwise interfere with selectable controls that are displayed in a user interface with the hand that holds or grips the device. This may cause the user to have to change hands from a preferred position when holding a portable device, and adopt an uncomfortable or less than optimal grip on the device to allow for touch-screen interaction.